


"Illegal Alien!" Screams the Headline

by Kurukami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, F/M, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki shenanigans, Payback, muahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/Kurukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's on a no-fly list and homeless.  Loki is unrepentant.  Witty banter might ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Illegal Alien!" Screams the Headline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Each Other's Teams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339960) by [audreyii_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/pseuds/audreyii_fic). 



"Loki, you utter bastard, what the _hell_ did you do to my passport?" Jane grated out, her hands already curling into fists.

"I?" Loki leaned against the doorframe, all artful innocence. "Why, nothing..."

"Really?" She stalked towards him, one slow step at a time, and had the small satisfaction of spotting a small flutter of uncertainty cross his face. "Then why, exactly, does the advanced check-in web site for Virgin Atlantic say I'm on a no-fly list?"

"... ah, that." His smile was subdued, eyes shuttered as he looked down. "In my defense, admittedly I did not anticipate that W.H.O. would be so intrigued by the conclusions of your final project."

"The what?"

"W.H.O."

"I am _not_ getting drawn into a Laurel and Hardy skit with you right now," she snapped at him.

"Weird Happenings Organization," he relented. "They're somewhat of a sister branch to your more esoteric American agencies. I'm rather surprised you haven't heard of them, in truth."

Jane massaged the bridge of her nose for a second, then stabbed an angry finger dangerously close to his neck. "Exactly what am I supposed to do now? Darcy's gone! I'm homeless! In _London!_ "

"Far be it for me to interrupt your righteous tirade, but how exactly did you find me?" Loki looked around at the busy taproom indulgently. "I'm quite certain we never patronized this particular establishment, you and I."

"Remember my final project?" she said with an acerbic twist of her mouth.

"Ye-e-es..." Loki trailed off into a frown, realization and the first vestiges of horror starting to creep into his expression. "... No. You _didn't._ "

Jane just let the edges of her mouth creep up into something resembling a smile, and trailed a finger along his collarbone. "I think we should go somewhere private and talk. Roomie."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee bit of fic that I dashed off in response to audreyii_fic's angsty, awesome, train-wreck-y ongoing Thor/Jane & Loki/Jane fanfic, "On Each Other's Teams". Read it and be wooed!
> 
> (In my defense, I was provoked. audreyii_fic was looking at the ceiling and whistling innocently in response to the multitudinous comments of "oh no, where is this going? Jane! Noooooo!" and I couldn't help but write this in response.)


End file.
